A variety of composite materials are known to be used in the formation of structural members used as columns, beams, beam-columns, etc. in various structures such as bridges or buildings.
Existing column forms include double-skin steel tubular columns consisting of an inner steel tube, an outer steel tube and with concrete in between the tubes. However, the use of a composite column in this form may lead to difficulties with fire protection for the outer tube if this steel tube is to be used in a structural manner during normal loading of the column and difficulties with corrosion protection of the outer tube. Additionally, columns utilizing inner and outer steel tubes may be relatively heavy.
Lighter and more durable forms are known in the form of double-skin fibre reinforced polymer tubular columns. However, such columns may not be as useful to support construction loading during formation of the columns until the concrete is set and provide difficulties for the connection of beams to such columns.